


破例

by ethor



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 我不知道我在衝三小啦幹▲ 圈套才撥兩集啊.....為什麼會變成這樣我也不知道





	破例

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ 我不知道我在衝三小啦幹  
> ▲ 圈套才撥兩集啊.....為什麼會變成這樣我也不知道

　　Jack在陽台等菸燃盡，遠處的燈紅酒綠把菸頭的那小簇火光襯得微不足道。夜風帶來一陣涼意，但他早已習慣在歡愛之後立刻把自己清理乾淨，穿上像盔甲一樣的衣物。他的個性說好聽點是風流，難聽點就是不想定下來的浪子。如果在以往，他會把一疊鈔票放在床頭，禮貌的和床上慵懶的風塵女子道別；或是請網路上約來的男人洗個澡喝杯茶，接著開門送客。絕對不會像現在一樣，在家裡愜意的抽著事後菸。既然性能靠交易的方式滿足，那何必去談愛?  
　　更何況，他有自知之明，他這種人，不怎麼適合談戀愛。

　　但他的人生一直都不按照規矩走，身後床上那人也能算是個例外了。他就算未成年就破處，也沒想過有生之年能吃到警察，挺好吃的，還是個處男。  
　　他等菸頭火光熄滅後，才鬆手讓菸蒂墜落，回頭走進房間。趙子在另一邊的床上背對著他，Jack本以為他大概睡著了——畢竟處男——但那急促的呼吸聲並不是熟睡中常有的。Jack駐足在窗邊仔細聽著趙子的呼吸。他是傭兵，不是醫生，他襲擊過睡夢中的目標，他熟悉怎麼在十秒鐘內置目標於昏迷或死亡，卻很難從呼吸判斷現在趙子的情況。作惡夢?激烈運動後還沒喘過氣?還是......在哭?

　　陌生的慌亂湧上心頭，他快速思考著該怎麼辦，也不是沒有逢場作戲過，但虛假的甜言蜜語止不住淚水，這點人類的小常識他還是有的。

　　「欸你......」剛拍上顫抖的肩膀，趙立安就嚇的彈起來，一個翻身打掉他的手。  
　　「你幹嘛啦！」趙子瞪著他，很好，眼角沒淚痕，大概沒在哭，只不過可愛的臉脹得通紅。  
　　「我以為你在哭。」Jack挑眉，終於看清楚趙子在搞什麼——趙子的陰莖也脹紅著，看來剛剛沒有惡夢，也沒有哭泣，只有一個小處男(好吧現在已經不是了)在自慰。「沒吃飽？」  
　　「啊就，又硬了啊。」趙子傻笑。  
　　「那再來一次。」沒滿足床伴的Jack脫了上衣又要壓上來。趙子馬上後退求饒，「不、不要啦，剛剛都那樣了，我不想要......」他的嗓子還因為剛剛哭叫過而沙啞著，更讓Jack的火燒得更盛。  
　　Jack一把抓住趙子想摸回去繼續的手，「沒滿足到是不用跟我說嗎?」他雖然知道趙子單純，但還是有些不爽，這是在嫌棄他床上功夫不好嗎?  
　　趙子掙扎著想抽出手，卻絲毫未動，只好癟嘴委屈的抱怨:「你一做完就開始穿衣服，我就覺得這個氣氛下說這個好像不太對，我也不知道通常大家做完還沒射要怎麼辦啊。總之自己打掉應該可以吧。你到底在兇什麼?」  
　　Jack看著趙子的臉頰不滿的鼓起，不禁覺得有點好笑。他放開壓制趙子的手，「躺下，眼睛閉起來。」  
　　「你又想整我對不對!」趙子警覺的想要落跑，卻被壓回床上，還被親了好幾下。  
　　「聽話，我至少比你有經驗。」  
　　Jack的指尖劃過趙子濕漉漉的前端，然後箍緊，就著一蹋糊塗的前液開始上下擼動。他關注著趙子的反應和回饋，每一條肌肉的震動都不放過，趙子發出奶氣的悶哼，還是聽話的閉緊眼睛，像剛剛被壓在下面一樣不敢看他。  
　　他從沒有過這樣的經驗，既然性只是交易，那他自己必然是要爽到的。但此時他雖然有點勃起，卻不想去理會，他只想讓趙子到達高潮，想看他高潮時的表情、聽他的哭喊。  
　　他的拇指搓揉著柔嫩的龜頭，指腹被黏液浸濕，他俯身在趙子耳邊說: 「你流好多噢。」  
　　趙子小小的掙動一下表示抗議，但帶著喘息回他:「我本來就這樣啦......再快一點好不好?」  
　　Jack先是壞心的停下動作，等趙子睜開眼睛怒瞪著他時才又開始上下抽動。他剛剛就知道，趙子越興奮的時候，夾著Jack腰的雙腿就越收越緊。他感受自己的腰被夾緊，不禁露出滿意的微笑。  
　　「你不看著我嗎?」  
　　趙子搖搖頭，把臉埋在手臂裡，看來還是害羞。Jack抿唇一笑，算了，以後多的是機會。  
　　最後趙子小小「啊」了一聲，繳械在他手上，隨後軟綿綿的在床角窩成一團。  
　　「欸。」Jack將沾滿精液的手掌伸到他面前，「你要不要舔舔看?」  
　　「不要!噁心鬼!」  
　　「童子精很養生喔。」Jack將手掌湊近嘴邊，把白液捲上舌尖，湊上前讓趙子看個清楚，還裝作要餵他，讓趙子趕緊捲起一旁的棉被遮起臉。趙子的味道鹹澀中有點苦，雖然他也算是情場老手，但也是第一次嘗到對方的體液，也是第一次幫男人打出來。  
　　反正都破例這麼多次了，他不介意。

　　他本來還想再抽一根菸，卻被趙子搶走了菸盒和打火機。「抽菸對身體不好，而且你都跑到外面抽都不陪我。」  
　　Jack看著空蕩蕩的雙手，咂咂沒東西叼的嘴。「你總得給我點東西放鬆一下吧。」他執起趙子的手，「還是你手指給我解菸癮?」  
　　「那麼想咬東西就去煮飯吃啊!」趙子抽回手，委屈巴巴的揉著肚子，「我餓了。」  
　　「......想吃什麼?」  
　　他從來沒有在床事結束後還把人家留下來，煮飯給他吃，就像是平凡的人們會做的一樣。  
　　所以他起身的同時咬了一口趙子的嘴邊肉，把趙子拉去廚房餵食了。  
　　再破例一次，他再也不介意了。


End file.
